


i fall in love every day with someone new

by mcswoonfor_mcdoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bi!Steve Rogers, Kinda, Memories, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, bc fuck canon tbh, blood mention, feral!bucky barnes, feral!steve rogers, i wrote this in one sitting and my brain is still tired from it, idk how to tag, love projector, no beta we die like errr natasha in canon, no beta we die like someone who’s died, poly?steve rogers, there are to many tags already, this does not follow canon btw, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcswoonfor_mcdoon/pseuds/mcswoonfor_mcdoon
Summary: “Steve falls in love easily. Too easily, he’d say. His Ma used to say his heart was as big as his pride, and if his pride hadn’t been so hurt at the comment, he’d be compelled to agree. But, he supposes that no one else would know but him, because apparently he keeps his romantic endeavors under raps.”In which Tony builds a machine he wants to test (for team bonding, obviously), and Steve’s (and everyone else’s, but this is very Steve centric) very... interesting love life gets debuted for the team to see.
Relationships: & more that I don’t want to type out, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Kudos: 53





	i fall in love every day with someone new

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that this was supposed to be stucky centric,,, and like yeah they’re established in this, but it also somehow became me making up scenarios between Steve and my OCs,,, I hope y’all enjoy it anyway.

“Why are we here, Tony?” Steve asked. 

The Avengers were called to a meeting early on a Saturday morning; however, it was called by Tony, and was to take place in Stark’s theater room. Tony was practically bursting at the seams with energy by the time everyone got there. Tony rubbed his hands together, bobbing on the balls of his feet. He rushed over to the back of the home theater, to where something covered in a long black sheet sat. He pulled the sheet off. “Tada!” The sheet revealed a large projector looking contraption, wires and other devices leading off to a nearby plush theater chair. Tony was excitedly doing jazz hands. “Don’t ya’ love it?? I love it! Took me about a week to put together, because  _ someone _ ,” no doubt Pepper or Rhodey, “wanted me to ‘Have a normal sleep schedule for once in your goddamn life Tony,’ but all that matters is that it’s finished and here now—“ 

“What is it, Tony? If you don’t mind me asking?” Clint asked. Tony’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, I didn’t explain that yet, did I?” he hummed. “This bad boy right here is a memory projector! This baddie can display happy memories, specifically ones with past, and present, love interests. I call her Romantic Endeavors Displayer, RED for short.” Tony lovingly patted the projector. “I wanted to test her out today!” 

“Why in hell would we agree to showing off our memories? To you of all people?” Bucky asked. Tong scoffed. 

“Now don’t be like that!” 

“No, he’s right, Tony. What do we gain from this?” Natasha asked. 

“Team bonding!” Tony persisted. “And I’ll give you all a hundred bucks. I kinda need to test this out, ASAP,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

“Deal!” Clint shouted, holding his hand out. Tony shook his hand firmly. 

“Why can’t you just do it yourself?” Steve asked. 

“He probably needs to work the thing himself,” Bruce pointed out. Tony nodded. 

“Ain’t that the truth. I’m not letting anyone else touch my baby until I know she works well.” Tony clapped his hands together. “Now, who’s going first!” 

***

Clint, unsurprisingly, went first. He was done quick, not having that many romantic interests. There was, of course, flashes of Natasha; her smiling, laughing, scowling, beating people up. Then some of Clint’s ex, Laura, and lastly a few of a blond girl that Steve has never seen before. It seems she was a past SHIELD Agent. 

Nat went next. Steve was kind of surprised that she had agreed to this at all; she usually kept a lot of her past to herself, and for good reason. The first person shown on screen was Clint; Clint smiling and laughing, signing rapidly, rolling his eyes. There was one memory of Clint coming to her, coercing her to join SHIELD, convincing her that she could do good, no matter her past. 

The screen flickered and showed Bruce. There weren’t many memories with him; they hadn’t spent much time together. There were flickers of Steve, which honestly made Steve blush. The fact that Natasha may have had a crush on him… was nice, even if he didn’t feel worthy. The screen flickered again; a voice cutting through a blurred memory. It was a thick, Russian accent; the person simply stated,  _ “Again.”  _

_ “Soldier, I am tired. Can’t I—“  _

_ “No, Natalia. That is not how this works; you know this.”  _

Oh.

That was Bucky. 

Bucky was on screen, though this didn’t surprise Steve. Bucky and Natasha had told him about their… relationship? Fling? One-sided crush? Nothing? Everything? 

The only people really surprised by this turn of events were Tony and Bruce. The memories continued. 

_ “You remind me of someone.”  _

_ “Is that a good thing, Soldier?” The Soldier’s face was somber.  _

_ “I do not know. I do not remember.”  _

The screen flickered. 

_ “You’re getting better,” the Soldier complemented.  _

_ “Thank you, Soldier!” Natalia could hear the smile in her own voice.  _

The scene shifted. 

_ “Tell me more about him?” Natalia asked. The Soldier smiled, and Natalia couldn’t help but hope it was because of her.  _

_ “Stubborn. Stupid.” His smile widened. “The prettiest damn person I’ve ever seen.”  _

The memories with Bucky were fuzzy, washed out like a favorite jacket used one to many times. Barely there. Dim. 

_ Natalia was crying. “He doesn’t remember me,” she was saying, over and over again. Doctors were dragging her out of the training room. “I don’t want to forget him too! Please!”  _

Natasha was grimacing. 

_ “Hello, Soldier. My name is Natalia.” The Soldier did not make any move to show he heard.  _

The screen flickered to black. Bucky was holding onto Steve’s arm desperately. Natasha’s eyes hardened; she was staring ahead with a blank, stoic expression. “Well. That was new,” Tony said into the quiet. 

“No, it wasn’t,” Clint said. “You just didn’t know about it until now.” He looked towards Natasha and frowned. “Maybe this was a bad idea—“

“No,” Natasha said. “If I didn’t want you to know, you wouldn’t know. Besides, I think it’s pretty cool.” She detached the wires that were stuck onto her head. “Who’s next?” 

***

Bruce went next. “You sure that the other guy won’t show up?” Tony asked, “Because I really don’t want RED to get hurt.” 

“It’s fine, he’s fine,” Bruce sighed. 

“Alrighty!” Tony said happily, sticking wires and other medical looking devices on Bruce’s head and arms. Natasha’s face appeared on screen, though there wasn’t much of her. The sound of her singing softly echoed through the room in time with the memory playing. The screen flickered and showed a girl with light brown shoulder length hair and bangs. She was smiling softly. 

_ “I think it’s fascinating,” Betty admitted.  _

_ “Really? You do?”  _

_ “Of course!” Bruce could feel himself smile softly.  _

_ “Thanks, Betty,” he said.  _

An anguished groan left Bruce’s mouth. His skin was turning green in places, his face distorting. “Okay! That’s enough of that, I think!” Tony called, taking off the wires as quickly as he could. 

“Sorry,” Bruce whispered sheepishly. “He liked her.” And that was all the explanation they got. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, no harm done. Now… Steve? Bucky? Who’s goin’ first?” 

Steve did  _ not  _ want to go. Disregarding popular belief, Steve had had quite a few… flings, in the past. Some of those flings he did not want the others to see. As if sensing his apprehension, and, to be honest, he probably  _ could  _ sense it, Bucky spoke. “I’ll go. You’ll learn nothing new.” 

Steve held Bucky’s hand as Tony attached his gizmos as gently as possible. “Okay, all set!” Tony said. The screen flickered to life. Most of what played on screen was Steve; though some memories were fuzzy, and some dull and almost colorless, and some missing whole chunks of conversation. Sometimes the screen would go black, but the memory didn’t stop. 

_ “Please don’t tell my Ma,” a voice said, Irish accent thick and prevalent.  _

This one started out as one where the screen was mostly dark; there were small glimpses as to what was happening, a darkening bruise on a pale cheek, a flash of blood on someone’s knuckles. Blood dripping down somebody's chin. 

_ “Ah, fuck off, Steve! ‘F course imma tell your Ma! You heard what she said last time.”  _

The screen filled with color, showing a fifteen year old Steve Rogers walking down the old Brooklyn streets, the setting sun painting his pale cream colored face with gold. There was a bruise on his jaw and his eye was puffy; blood dribbled from his nose, that was crooked at an awkward angle. “The first time you broke your nose,” Bucky said softly. Steve nodded. 

_ “That’s why I’m askin ya not tah,” young Steve grumbled. He spit blood onto the concrete.  _

_ “How’re ya planning on hiding this from her, Stevie,” Bucky snorted.  _

The scene changed. A post-serum Steve sat in a concrete bunker, smiling devilishly at a multitude of Hydra scientists. His teeth were coated in blood. 

_ “Have attem, boys,” he said, voice dripping with venom. He was angry; you could tell by the way his accent slipped in at the end. Bucky smirked. The other Commandos howled.  _

_ Bucky leaned up towards Steve’s ear, resting his crossed arms on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re so pretty like this,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear. “Prettiest damn person I’ve ever saw.”  _

_ “Prettier than that dame you always danced with? Fuckin… fuckin Amber Turrent? Was that it?” he asked, voice full of mirth.  _

_ “Aw, hell. Way prettier than her. You’re like a damned angel, Steven Grant.” The sound of Steve’s laughter echoed around the gunshots.  _

There were a few girls that flashed quick in between memories of Steve, barely there, barely noticeable.

_ “It's okay, it’s okay Stevie,” Bucky said, rocking Steve back and forth gently. Steve was sobbing. “It’s okay, I’ve gotcha.”  _

_ “There was blood, God, why was there blood?” Steve whimpered.  _

_ “I don’t know Steve.”  _

The memory blurred. It took a moment for Steve to realize that it was because Bucky had had tears in his eyes. 

_ “Buck, they took her. Took her from me! I— I can’t…”  _

_ “Come stay with me, Stevie, please. We’ve got extra room, Becca and the girls share the living room and I’ve got my own and… and you can stay there, with me, and—“ _

_ “I can’t. Bucky, I can’t.”  _

The scene changed. 

_ “James Buchanan Barnes! Get yer ass over here!”  _

_ “Aw fuck.”  _

It changed again. 

_ “Steve I will not save you any breakfast if you aren’t here in 2.5 seconds. I know you can run fast, so I know that this is a doable feat. Hurry.”  _

_ “I’m coming you jerk!” Bucky rolled his eyes, laughing softly.  _

That was from just this morning. The screen went dark.

“Well. That was exciting.” Tony said. The others nodded in agreement. 

“How come half of those were you yelling at me?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged. 

“I yell at you a lot. It’s the only way you listen.” 

“Listen here you jerk—“ 

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty!” Clint interrupted. “Now, I think it’s Steve’s turn.” Tony nodded excitedly. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. Natasha was smirking. Bucky got out of the theater chair and offered it to Steve with a smile. Steve was not smiling whatsoever. 

“I don’t know…” 

“Aw, c’mon Stevie! We already know you’ve got the hots for Buck-o and Aunt Peggy. Now we just get to see ‘em in real time!” Tony said, ushering Steve into the theater chair. 

“Only those two?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised. 

“You haven’t talked about anyone else,” Nat pointed out. 

“And I don’t remember ever being told about any dates or anything,” Bucky admitted. Oh. Interesting. 

Steve hadn’t told anyone? 

Steve falls in love easily. Too easily, he’d say. His Ma used to say his heart was as big as his pride, and if his pride hadn’t been so hurt at the comment, he’d be compelled to agree. But, he supposes that no one else would know but him, because apparently he keeps his romantic endeavors under raps. 

_ Well _ , Steve thinks to himself as Tony tacks wires on him, leaving his skin feeling sticky,  _ that won’t last for long _ . 

Tony flipped on the machine and Steve was surprised by the minimal amount of pain he was in. It wasn’t comfortable, in any way shape of form, but it didn’t hurt, per say. It felt like there was a pressure on his head, the bluntness digging through his skull and brain until it settled, finding what it was looking for. The screen flickered to life. 

_ “Aw shit, I’m sorry, Stevie!”  _

_ “F… fucker,” Steve wheezed. The sounds of the carnival pounded into his skull. He retched again.  _

_ “Jesus H. Christ, Steve, I didn’t think you’d actually—“  _

The scene shifted. 

_ “Hell no! That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight? I’m following him.  _

It changed again. 

_ “And I threw up?”  _

_ “Is this payback?”  _

_ “Now why would I do that?”  _

And again. 

_ “You’re so good at drawin’ Stevie!” a seven year old Bucky laughed. “If I could, I’d.. well, I’d hang this up in a museum for the whole wide world to see!”  _

And again. 

_ “I’m with you till the end of the line.”  _

Again. 

_ “Who the hell is Bucky?”  _

And again. 

_ “My dad kicked me out I… fuck, can—“  _

_ “Get in ‘ere dumbass. You get fired again or something?”  _

_ “Something.”  _

Again. 

_ “My folks and I looked for you after the funeral—“ _

Again.

_ “I’m gonna name her Becca,” Bucky said, picking up the slim black cat that had been trailing after the Howlies for hours. Her fur stuck to the blood encrusted on his knuckles.  _

_ “You’re naming a cat after your sister?” Steve asked, smiling slightly. He was toying with his knife, fingers sliding over the blade dangerously as he watched Bucky smile sweetly at the cat.  _

_ “Becca deserves it.”’ _

Again. 

_ “Bucky!” He reaches out. He reached and reached and  _ **_reached_ ** _ and he didn’t make it and Bucky’s scream reverberated around the canyon and Steve was crying—  _

And—

_ “Steve?”  _

That was Peggy’s voice. 

_ “How do you feel?”  _

_ “Taller.”  _

The screen flickered. 

_ “I thought you were smaller,” Bucky said.  _

It changed back to Peggy. 

_ “Tell me, did you truly like your friend? Did you respect him?" _

_ "Yes!" _

_ "Well then, stop blaming yourself! Give your friend the respect of making his own decisions!” _

He’d almost forgotten how beautiful Peggy was. Almost. 

_ Peggy was singing to him; something soft and sweet as she ran her fingers through this hair. “We’ll find your friend, Steve,” she said at last.  _

_ “Bucky,” he reminded her. She smiled at him and hummed knowingly.  _

The sight of the ocean through a large glass window flickered on screen. 

_ “I'll— I’ll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do." The icy water was coming at him faster and faster.  _

_ "There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water." _

_ "Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out,” Peggy begged. Steve took a deep breath, knowing that soon water would fill his lungs and he would drown.  _

_ “Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy... this is my choice. Peggy... " _

_ "I'm here.” She was crying. _

_ "I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." The water was coming faster.  _

_ "Alright. A week next Saturday at the Stork Club." The ice was bigger than he’d first thought.  _

_ "You got it." _

_ "Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?" _

_ "You know, I still don't know how to dance." It was closer closer closer— _

_ "I'll show you how. Just be there." _

_ "We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your—“ he crashed. Chunks of metal, glass, and ice flew everywhere. It was cold. Fucking freezing. And his head hurt— his limbs were heavy and sore. He was tired. So, so tired.  _

_ He heard someone calling him; it seemed far away, unreachable. He sank down. "Steve? Steve? Steve?” _

Instead of the screen flickering out like the others had expected, a new array of faces popped up; Sharon Carter, a guy he met on the street a few weeks after he got out of the ice, a woman who served him coffee every day for a month straight. Then— 

_ “The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked,” Howard sighed.  _

Yikes. This one specifically is what he didn’t want the others to see. 

_ “I had some ideas about the uniform,” Steve said.  _

_ "Whatever you want, pal,” Howard replied, smiling softly.  _

Steve saw Tony wincing from the sidelines. Bucky was holding back snickers. 

_ Howard whistled lowly. “Wow, look at you. Now I can tell why that Bucky fella practically drools every time you walk in a room.” Steve snorted.  _

_ “Shut the fuck up, Stark. The Hell is this?” Steve gestured to his body. “This wasn’t the suit I asked for.”  _

_ “Beggars can’t be choosers,” Howard shrugged.  _

_ “I will kick you in the balls so damn hard that your future children will be hospitalized.” Howard flicked Steve’s forehead.  _

_ “Steve?”  _

_ Howard smirked. “I think your boyfriend’s calling.” Steve rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Yeah, Buck?” Bucky walked into the storage closet turned changing room, nodding appreciatively. _

_ “Colonel Phillips is askin for you,” Bucky said. He was very clearly staring at Steve’s ass.  _

_ “Oh, bullshit,” Howard said. He’d pulled out a flask from somewhere and set to drinking a sip out of it. “You’re just trying to get him all to yourself. No fun.”  _

_ “Aw, waddya mean no fun? My offer still stands—“  _

_ “No, nope, it doesn’t,” Steve muttered. “Thanks for yer time, Stark.” Steve started to gather his army gear before walking out of the room.  _

_ “Says you! I say that ya’ can join us  _ **_any_ ** _ time, Howard,” Bucky smirked.  _

_ “James Buchanan Barnes! Get yer ass over here!”  _

_ “Aw fuck,” Bucky said. “He’s using the full name, I—“  _

_ “James, an soith ceart agat! faigh do thóin thall anseo sula dtarraingím ar shiúl tú!”  _

_ “There’s the Irish, I gotta run— nice seeing you, Stark!” Bucky followed Steve after saluting the other man. Steve’s face felt like it was on fire.  _

More faces; Sharlien (the chorus girl who flirted with him casually), a manager at some theater he’d performed at, the drawing subject for one of his art classes, laying naked in the golden afternoon light, eyes staring into Steve’s sensually. 

Then some of Steve’s other friends from his short time in art school. 

_ “My name is Mary Green, it’s nice to meet you!” the girl sitting beside Steve said. Her brown hair was delicately styled around her round face; her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she stood maybe an inch or two taller than Steve himself. She was gorgeous.  _

_ “Steve Rogers,” he said, sticking out his hand.  _

_ “Steve Rogers,” she confirmed as she shook his hand, rolling the name around her mouth as if she were trying to get a taste of it. _

Mary. Mary was one of Steve’s closer friends— not as close as Bucky, never as close as Bucky— who was also queer. She too liked women and men; they went through this revelation together, comforting each other when one was struggling with their identity. 

_ “A queer bar?” Steve said again. Mary sighed.  _

_ “Yes, Steve. A queer bar. You know, a bar for people like us to find others—“  _

_ “No, I know what it is, but why? Why would we go?”  _

_ “Why wouldn’t we?” she asked, and Steve had no reply. “C’mon, we’ll go there and maybe— maybe you’ll meet someone.” Steve snorted.  _

_ “Who’d want someone that looks like me?” Steve was skinny, and sickly, and pale, and just not— not good looking. Not like Mary, or Bucky, or the boy who smiled sweetly at Steve when he bought a book from the bookshop Steve worked at. He wasn’t pretty.  _

_ “Don’t talk like that Steven Grant! You’re damned attractive. Anyone who can’t see that is blind; plain and simple.”  _

_ “Ya think so?” Steve asked. Mary never said something she didn’t believe. The smile she sent Steve’s way nearly blinded him.  _

_ “I know so.”  _

The scene changed again; he was back at the queer bar, about a year later, tugging the ill fitting jacket (it was Bucky’s) tighter around his shoulders. He could see the air with each breath he took. 

_ “Here,” someone said from beside him. Steve looked up to be met with one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen. The man was offering Steve his own jacket.  _

_ “I couldn’t—“  _

_ “You really could,” the other said. He had short, styled brown hair and freckles and a boyish smile on his face. He practically shoved the jacket into his hands.  _

_ “Thank you...” Steve mumbled, slipping this jacket over Bucky’s.  _

_ “Aden,” the man said, still smiling. “Aden O’Harley.”  _

_ “Steve Rogers,” Steve sniffed.  _

_ “Cute,” Aden smiled. Someone called his name; he didn’t spare a glance in the direction. “I’ve got to go. But— you know what?” Aden reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. “I keep ‘em just in case I see someone as dashing as you,” he smirked as he handed the paper to Steve. “Call me sometime, yeah? So that you can return the jacket,” he added after, winking at Steve before slipping off into a group of people.  _

“You and Aden?” Bucky asked, but Steve couldn’t reply. Aden—

_ Aden whistled lowly, eyeing Bucky, who stood on the other side of the dance hall, no doubt wooing the woman he was talking to, appreciatively. “Yeah, I can see why you wanna get your hands on  _ **_that_ ** _.”  _

_ “Ugh, you’re worse than him,” Steve sighed. Aden laughed. His laugh sounded like wedding bells.  _

God, Aden, he’d—

_ “I think I could love you,” Steve admitted. “Never thought I could love anyone else.”  _

_ “Steve, you get a new crush each week. You could love everyone in the whole world at the same time.”  _

Faces flashed across the screen; the girl with a honeyed and smooth voice as she talked about her mother, tears running down her face; the soldier who he’d gone back to and back to until Steve had to continue on his tour, the daughter of the woman who had taken him and his Ma in after his father had left. 

_ “Yeah, s’pose you're right,” Steve smiled. Aden’s eyes were closed because of the sun, but he was smiling too. Their hands were tangled together.  _

_ “I like how honest you’re bein’, though,” Aden said, cracking one of his eyes open. “Hey now, don’t go lookin’ at me like that, I’ll swoon.”  _

_ Steve laughed.  _

The scene changed. 

_ “Aw, look at you! So perfect!” Aden sighed dreamily.  _

“ _ What’re you talking about?” Steve asked. Aden brought his hand up, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. When he pulled away his thumb was smudged with blue paint.  _

_ “You’re truly a work of art, huh?”  _

It changed again; Steve was sitting in the grass, staring at the gravestone in front of him. 

_ “I think I love you,” he said to the stone. The wind ruffled his hair. There was no answer.  _

The screen went black. Everyone was silent. 

“Well then,” Tony said, before moving to take off the wires from Steve’s skin. The sticky feeling didn’t go away. Steve fidgeted. “There were a few more people on there then previously expected.” 

“Why did I just watch multiple dramatic love stories from Captain America’s memories?” Clint asked. 

“Because I got peer pressured into showing all my secrets.” 

Tony winced. “No wonder why my dad talked about you all the time— damn, did Barnes really offer a three—“ 

“Multiple times,” Steve confirmed uncomfortably. 

“I don’t remember doing any such thing, therefore it didn’t happen,” Bucky announced. “Plus, it’s not like Howard was  _ bad looking _ —“ 

“Okay can we stop talking about that?” Tony said. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Well then. I guess that concludes the experiment.” 

“Good. I’m hungry,” Clint said. 

“I’ll buy you a croissant if you drive me to Starbucks,” Natasha said. 

“You know I can’t say no to croissants,” Clint hummed. “Deal.” 

“I’ve got somewhere to be,” Bruce said as he watched Clint and Natasha leave. “This was fun, Tony. But please don’t ever ask me to be a test patient ever again.” 

“Noted,” Tony said. Bruce gathered his things and took his leave, as well 

“Well then,” Bucky said. “Let’s go, Stevie. I want to take a nap before lunch.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve was getting dragged out of the theater room. “Goodbye, Tony!” he called over his shoulder. 

“So, Aden, huh?” Bucky asked as they walked down the hall. 

Tony stood in his theater room, staring at his projector. “Well, RED… at least you work.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! don’t be scared to leave comments & kudos!!


End file.
